Magic
by srtamacarron
Summary: SINOPSIS: Bulma es una estudiante de preparatoria más centrada en su carrera profesional que en su vida personal. ¿Qué pasaría si conociera a un dúo un tanto mágico? G/B/V
1. Magic

_**MAGIC**_

•

•

•

Género: Romance / Yaoi / Trío / Amistad / Pelea.  
Personajes Principales: Bulma, Goku, Vegeta y Vegito.  
Autora: srtamacarron.  
Rank: Ma (Contenido explicito de carácter sexual, violencia y palabras inapropiadas para menores).

DISCLAIMERS  
1\. Los Personajes de Dragon Ball y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.  
2\. Esta historia contendrá un alto nivel de AU, es decir, muchas de las cosas que pasan y se cuentan no son canon.

SINOPSIS  
Bulma es una estudiante de preparatoria más centrada en su carrera profesional que en su vida personal. ¿Qué pasaría si conociera a un dúo un tanto mágico?


	2. Chapter 1: Inicio

_**Capítulo 1**_

 _(Inicio)_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

 _ **•**_

\- ¡Vamos mamá! -no quería admitirlo pero, para Bulma, la tranquilidad de su madre era una de las personalidades que más la exasperaban. Ni siquiera para ver pelear por primera vez a su hijo era capaz de darse brío.

El hermanito pequeño de Bulma se estaba encaminando hacia el mundo de las artes marciales, que aunque había dado uno que otro problema, el chico se había hecho conocer y de querer por ciertas personas del mundillo. Conocido como 'el morado', por su peculiar color de cabello, dentro de las artes marciales. Como 'el hermano molesto que siempre pide cosas' por su hermana mayor. Y nombrado 'Trunks' por sus propios padres.  
No era más de decir que su padre fue el primero en oponerse a que su hijo se dedicara al arte de las peleas, puesto que al ser su único hijo varón, él debía hacerse cargo de su empresa. Pero la oposición se fue volando cuando lo vio el primer día con su traje de entrenamiento.

\- ¡Papá! ¿No le dices nada a tu mujer? Vamos a llegar tarde y nos vamos a perder la pelea de Trunks.  
\- Tranquila hija, iremos con el último modelo de la empresa. -saca una cápsula de su bolsillo.- en menos de cinco minutos habremos llegado.

Tal cual su padre dijo, pasó. Al llegar al recinto del torneo de artes marciales, la chica se separó de sus padres para buscar a su hermanito y desearle buena suerte. Aunque pensarlo fue más fácil que hacerlo. El lugar estaba repleto, tanto de expectadores como de luchadores.  
La chica se estaba desesperando, tuvo que pasar entre muchas personas, y apretujandose para poder hacerlo.  
Sin saber muy bien como, llegó al lugar. Una especie de ring donde dos oponentes luchaban hasta ganar o perder.  
No era su idea ir a ese lugar, pero llegada a él no quería perderse de nuevo, así que se quedó de pie en primera fila para ver mejor.  
Bien que hizo, un señor con gafas de sol y bigote se subió al ring y empezó a hablar presentando el torneo.  
Para mala fortuna de la chica, su hermano no fue el primero en salir. No era una gran fan de las artes marciales y si estaba en ese sitio era por él.  
Un tanto aburrida dejó de prestar atención hasta que vio aparecer a su hermano y empezó a gritar.

\- ¡VAMOS TRUNKS! Enseñale a todos lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Así la pelea empezó, la hermana mayor no se volvió a sentar de nuevo de los nervios que se producian en su estómago.

Chico contra chico. Uno más alto que el otro. Uno de cabello morado y otro de un cabello más obscuro. Pese a su diferencia de estatura, se notaba que sus edades no eran muy distintas.

\- ¡aaaah! -el primero en dar el primer golpe fue el del pelo morado, ganándose una ronda de aplausos y gritos.

Pero el pelinegro no se movió mucho de su lugar, le devolvió el golpe. Así ambos empezaron a lanzarse golpizas y a esquivar las del otro. En un momento, Trunks vió un sitió sin cubrir y lanzó un golpe, dándole en la mandíbula y lanzandole un par de metros, pero sin conseguir sacarlo del ring.

\- SIGUE ASÍ. -grita la hermana mayor.- ¡Patea su pequeño trasero! -sigue gritando sonrojando a su hermano.-  
\- ¡Vamos levantate! Ni siquiera te ha rozado, tú eres mucho más fuerte que ese debilucho, ¿verdad? -se escucha al otro lado del ring. Enfureciendo así a la chica. ¿Quién se atreve a hablar así de su hermano y apoyar al rival?

Trunks, conociendo a su hermana, sabía que hoy alguien se llevaría una paliza pero no en el ring. Sino la que le daría su hermana a ese tipo por meterse con él.

 _Hola a todos, espero que os guste mi historia. He de decir que es la primera de DB y estoy muy emocionada por compartirla kdjalak_

 _Por favor, ¡dejad vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones!_


End file.
